The Intruder
by CMfanficwriter
Summary: A woman goes about her daily business, unaware that in the meantime, a man watches and lies in wait. What will happen next? Warning: this is a NC-17 rated fic containing non-con. Mature audiences only please. Complete.


**Warning: This fic is rated NC-17 and includes very adult themes such as bondage and non-con. Please do not read if you are under age.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters and the plotline is from my lovely beta and friend, L. **

**So really, only the twisted words are mine. This is the most explicit fic I've written ever (which is saying a lot if you knew me) so your feedback would be most welcomed. I deliberately wrote this without identifying who the characters are, so let your inner ship run free!**

* * *

He sat and watched her in the dark, the enclosed confines of his car muffling all sound so that it was as if he was completely alone in a world where only one other person existed.

Her. The woman in the house.

It was his favourite time of the day, observing her as she bustled around the kitchen with her children. The three children she had with her husband were beautiful, and no doubt would grow up to be as attractive as their mother, but right now his focus wasn't on them, it was on the woman.

She was leaning over a bubbling pot, stirring the contents as she listened to the three-year-old boy. Her soft hair fell over her cheek and she automatically tucked it behind her ear, her movements graceful. He wished he could bring her hair to his face and inhale the scent. Apples. That's what her hair would smell like. He had been in her house. That was the shampoo he knew she used. And her favourite _eau-de-toilette_ was green tea. The delicate scent had teased his nostrils when he had inhaled it from the bottle, making him close his eyes and imagine her spritzing little bursts under her ears, the pulse point in her throat and the tender skin on the inside of her wrists.

Even as his eyes tracked her movements while she put the youngest child, a daughter, in her high chair, he was thinking of how her soft skin would feel against his hands. Tonight was the night. He had looked on as she had loaded the children's luggage into the friend's car earlier, ready for a weekend away. When he had been in her room before, he had flipped through her organiser and had checked her appointments for the coming month. It was her and husband's anniversary on the weekend, and he knew she wasn't expecting him home for some time yet. For as long as he had been watching her, he had never seen her husband home before nine, unless it was one of the children's birthday. Which is why tonight was going to be the night.

The night when he would finally make her his.

He watched as she laughed at something the elder boy said, the love and laughter lighting up her face obvious even from this distance. He wondered if tonight would change her, make her different. He hoped so. He wanted to put his mark on her. A private and indelible sign of ownership that no one else would be able to see, but that she would always feel in her heart, her mind, her very soul.

While the woman ate dinner with her children and the friend that had now emerged from another part of the house, he checked the supplies which he had brought with him. It was all there. But then he was nothing if not meticulous. Which was why he was so good at what he did. Always prepared for every contingency, tonight was no exception. It was going to be a challenge, one he had looked forward to for a long time now. She wasn't working for the feds any more, but she had been pushing herself to get fit after the last child and he had seen the determined look on her face as she took herself off to the gym in the last few months. He did not underestimate the strength of her will or her focus.

It had been interesting though, seeing her submit to her husband when he had backed her into the kitchen counter, his hands groping her while he kissed her neck. She had laughed, standing quiescent and letting him do what he wanted to her for a few minutes before their eldest son wandered in and broke them apart, the grimace on his small face making them both laugh. But the man knew that what he had witnessed was not real submission, not even anything near it. After tonight she will know what that word meant. And he was going to be her teacher.

While the five of them were occupied with their dinner, he got out of his car, looking around to make sure that no one had spotted him before walking quickly around the side of the house. At the back door, he took the spare door key he had taken from the last time he had been in the house. Letting himself in quietly, he closed the door and paused. Hearing nothing, he walked through the laundry room and down the corridor, before taking the steps upstairs, grateful that they were carpeted so he didn't have to worry about muffling his footsteps. He knew the layout of the house so he headed directly to the master bedroom and pulled the curtains closed. As it was already dark, he knew she won't notice the closed drapes when she came up to the room later. The room was dimly illuminated from the light over the staircase and he set his bag down on the bedspread, taking out the items he needed. He put the bag behind the night stand, then got into the closet, leaving it open a crack before settling in to wait.

It didn't take long. A few minutes after he heard the front door shut after the loud exchange of goodbyes, he heard her walk up the stairs. The lamp in the room turned on and he stood still, bracing himself in case she opened the closet. But she didn't. Instead she walked over to the dresser which was within his line of sight and pulled something red out of the second drawer. Then, turning towards the full length mirror, he watched as she held the short red baby doll camisole over herself. "Well, if he says he's too tired to have sex tonight and you're wearing this, he's going to wish he didn't keep his gun in the night stand."

The man in the closet felt his heart rate increase as the woman in the room started to undress. Each inch of smooth white skin she revealed made blood flow into his cock, swelling it until it was painfully hard even before she was completely naked. He only managed to get a glimpse of her front before she walked past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. When he heard the shower switch on, he closed his eyes, imagining that he was in there with her, lathering her wet, naked body with his hands and worshipping her perfect breasts with his hungry mouth. After that he would slam her up against the wall and take her violently from behind until she screamed his name in surrender. The shower turned off, interrupting his fantasy and he tensed, readying himself for the attack.

She walked out of the bathroom and stopped next to the bed. It was his cue.

Pushing the closet door smoothly open, it took him only three strides and then he was behind her. He shoved her down onto the bed, hearing her muffled scream as her face landed in the bedspread. The intruder held her down, straddling her hips as her legs kicked frantically and her arms swung wildly to try and free herself. But she was in an awkward position and he was too strong. And he was prepared. He took the handcuffs from his waistband and threw them next to her head, then took out the next object.

It was time to get down to business.

* * *

The woman struggled hard, trying to twist so that she could get onto her back and throw off her attacker. His hand that was on the middle of her back pushed her hard into the mattress, so hard that she could barely breathe, even with her head turned to one side. No matter how hard she kicked, she couldn't reach any part of him. Fear and panic overwhelmed her and she drew in a breath ready to scream her lungs out when she felt something cold and metallic rest against the skin of her temple.

It was a gun.

"Stop struggling and I won't hurt you." His voice was low and raspy, unrecognisable. The threat in his tone was not.

Yeah right. She had been in the bureau far too long to believe that line. Still, she stopped moving, her heart beating furiously in her chest. There was no need to antagonise him. She just had to do as he asked and bide her time. An opportunity to escape would come, sooner or later. But the next thing he said chilled her to the bone.

"Do everything I say and your children will be safe."

"Wh..what do you mean?" The metallic taste of fear filled her mouth.

She felt him shift and then his mouth was next to her ear, and the gun. "If you don't do what I ask, I will make you call your friend and tell her to bring the children home. And you don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. Don't, please. Leave them alone. I..I'll do anything you ask, just leave them out of this." Her breath was fast and uncontrollable. "Please...I can't breathe."

The pressure from his hand eased, but he didn't remove it completely. Damn it.

"There's a set of handcuffs next to you. Put them on." She slowly put one cuff on and stopped. She could try to rear up and take him by surprised. But before she could act on her thoughts, he spoke again. "Move up." He nudged her towards the end of the bed, and she wondered why until he looped the handcuffs around the wooden rail at the base of the bed before fastening the other cuff on her other hand. "Turn over," he commanded.

She did, trying to think of some way out even as she inwardly cringed at the fact that she was now lying naked before him like some pagan sacrifice. If she kicked him, he would probably hurt her back, and the bad news was that she was now tied up and at his mercy. And fighting back might just make him angry enough to carry out his threat. Come on, think woman! On her back now, she caught the first sight of the unsub. He was dressed all in black, black shirt and jeans and on his head, a black ski mask. Even with the lamp on, it was too dark to make out the colour of his eyes.

As if reading her thoughts, he backed away, keeping his revolver trained on her. He switched off the lamp, then walked to the bedroom door, closing it and plunging the room into darkness. To her surprise, he drew open the curtains, letting the faint moonlight into the room. With a swift movement, he took off his mask, but the room was too dark to see any of his features. She swallowed, her throat dry and her heart pounding in her ears as he put his gun down on the dresser. The unmistakable sound of a belt buckle jingling and then a zip being lowered sounded as loud as firecrackers in the quiet room.

He climbed onto the bed and she gasped as he swung one leg over her, his knees on either side of her head. His musky scent filled her nostrils and she pressed her head back into the bed away from his crotch, looking up at the night shrouded figure above her. The tip of his cock touched her lips and she instinctively turned her head away, then gasped in pain when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it hard.

"Don't turn your head away from me," he ordered harshly. Pulling her head back, he tilted it up until her mouth bumped against the head of his shaft. It was already wet with pre-cum. "Open your mouth and suck. Don't even think about biting me, or it'll be all over."

Oh god. Reluctantly she opened her mouth and took him in, hoping against hope that this would be all that he was going to do to her. It was not much comfort, but at least he tasted clean, the salty fluid dripping from him coating her tongue as she sucked him tentatively.

"Harder."

She obeyed, her mouth drawing on him as she felt him throb against her tongue. Minutes passed and surreality started to set in. He was big, and her jaw was started to ache from working on him.

"More." She didn't understand what he meant at first. Then he shifted and then he was pushing in further.

"Mmfh...ngh..." Her eyes jerked open wide when the tip of his straining organ bumped against the back of her throat. She couldn't help it, she gagged.

He removed himself from her mouth and she lay there gasping, anxiety and adrenalin rushing through her veins at such speeds that she felt light-headed. "Don't fight it," he continued. "Relax your throat. You can take me."

"No, please don't make me. I've never done this. Please." Her arms pulled at the handcuffs, trying to see if there was some give, but nothing budged.

"Shh..." he said soothingly, pulling open her jaw with his thumb. "I have faith in you, you can do it. Open up, now. Remember the children."

Trembling, she did, following his instructions to breath through her nose and relax. It took time but he was patient, and after a while, she managed to overcome her gag reflex and learnt to breath when he let her. And then he was fucking her mouth and throat with long, graceful strokes. Gasping for breath, she was just starting to wonder at his stamina when he froze about her. A deep groan emanated from his mouth as his cock spurted jet after jet of hot semen into her mouth. There was so much of it that she couldn't swallow it all, and it ran down the sides of her mouth and into the bedspread.

She was going to have to wash the quilt, she thought dimly to herself, then almost laughed. This intruder had just forced her to give him a blowjob and she was worried about the laundry? It was probably just shock. Dazed, she felt the bed move as he got off. A few seconds later, he was back by the bed. She heard something land on the bedspread and then the sound of something clinking. Then there was the sound of prolonged rustling. By now her eyes had adjusted enough in the dark to make out the fact that he was undressing. Oh no.

"It's all your fault, you know," he said, his low voice almost conversational while he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled of his shoes and socks. "If you weren't so beautiful I won't be here."

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to inject some sincerity in her voice when apologetic was the last thing she was feeling. He got back on the bed next to her and she tensed. The intruder cupped her breasts and she inhaled sharply at the feeling of his calloused hands on her soft flesh. She whimpered when he bent down and sucked hard on her left nipple, his teeth grazing her painfully.

"Please don't..." she pleaded as he nipped sharply at the other nipple, the pain streaking through her. He straightened up and she breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling the tips throb with pain, and to her shame, more than a vestige of arousal. What was wrong with her, that she could be enjoying this humiliation and helplessness? But his next move made all her thoughts disappear. He attached something to her nipples, making her shriek and arch her back in pain. "No!" she yelled, pulling on the handcuffs and writhing on the bed as if that would remove the shocking bite into the tender buds.

A naked male body was suddenly on top of her and she jerked in surprise at the contact, breathing in sharply at the realisation that he was already hard again, his cock pulsing against the outside of her thigh.

"Stop fighting it," he commanded. "It'll just get worse if you do."

She lay there panting, wishing she could pull herself free and punch him in the nose. But as she lay under him, she was startled to find the painful throbbing in her nipples start to fade until it was a mere pulse, present and slightly uncomfortable, but bearable. After a moment, when she failed to move, he shifted downwards, pausing to swirl his tongue in her belly button before pushing her thighs apart and placing himself between them.

Oh god, what was he going to do to her? She didn't have time to worry, because he immediately sank two broad fingers deep inside her. She cried out, jerking in shock and pain as his digits stretched her soft channel with no preparation. To her shock and horror, instead of decreasing her arousal, the pain magnified it, and her pussy produced a surge of juice.

"So wet," he murmured approvingly. "This turns you on huh, lying helpless and being taken against your will?" He drew his fingers out, then back in.

"No," she moaned, shaking her head in denial even as her hips bucked upwards to meet his heavy thrusts. "That's not true."

"Your body's telling me differently," he said, curling his fingers upward and unerringly finding the spot that was rich of nerves.

Her legs jerked reflexively as he concentrated his strokes there. She felt pleasure rush through her body and extremities and she shuddered as her climax drew closer and closer and wetness poured out of her body. Without warning, her orgasm exploded over her and it was so intense she screamed, her body arching off the bed as stars burst behind her eyes.

She wasn't given a chance to recover, his mouth latching on to her slit and sucking hard. She felt her eyes roll towards the back of her head as his tongue licked her swollen clit, alternating between lightning fast flicks and soft massaging motions. She moaned helplessly when her peak finally swept over her, her arms pulling hard at the handcuffs. The man between her legs didn't stop, now stabbing his tongue into her, fucking her relentlessly with it, circling the entrance to her urethra every now and then. The shockingly new sensations shot through her, straight into her brain.

Three orgasms. His fingers again inside her. Four. Fingers and mouth and tongue. Five. "No more, p..please," she begged, sobbing as the aftershocks shook her limp body again and again.

She was barely conscious when he finally came up over her. She moaned with pain as he removed the clamps from her nipples, and then he was thrusting his huge cock into her dripping pussy. Her eyes fluttered open as his girth pushed her open with inexorable force. Even with the lubrication from her orgasms, it was a tight fit and she whimpered, lifting her hips up reflexively to relieve the discomfort.

"You're so tight and hot around me. Such an incredible fuck," he rasped, withdrawing and thrusting back in roughly, the hard thrust jolting her body. Again and again, he shoved his hard organ into her until she felt almost bruised. But he wasn't finished. Flipping her over onto her stomach, he pushed her onto her knees and thrust into her again, the position making him feel even larger within her if that was even possible.

She could hear him breathing heavily behind her, grunting with each inward stroke, his hips slapping against hers as his strokes became faster. It's almost over, she thought with relief. She didn't think she could bear any more. To her shock and dismay, he suddenly pulled himself out and stopped still, panting harshly behind her. She collapsed onto her stomach, her weak knees unable to support her weight any longer. Her pussy throbbed between her legs, the throb joining the faint pulse she could still feel in her nipples.

"I didn't say you could rest," he said, dragging her roughly up on her knees again, bringing her forward so that she was also resting on her forearms. To her shock, she felt his finger between the cheeks of her ass. "Wh..what are you – " She gasped, her eyes flying open as his finger, slippery with lube, slipped inside. "No, oh god, please, not there. You mustn't..." A groan came out of her mouth that was dragged from deep within her as he ignored her plea, pulling his finger out and pushing back in, deeper and deeper until it was buried fully in her.

It was wrong, so wrong, but the dark pleasure had already ignited, heating her body and making it yearn for more. "Don't please!" she gasped as he pulled out, then circled the entrance with two fingers. She shivered as fear streaked through her, her juices running down her thighs, her body oblivious to the anxiety that mired her mind.

"Your husband doesn't know how dirty you are, does he?" He pushed one finger in and she trembled, tense with nerves. "Does he know how much you like it in the ass?" Slowly he pushed the second finger in and she whined loudly as the stretch burned through her. "You're burning, so hot you're searing my fingers. How are you going to feel around my cock when I fuck you here? Hmm?"

Her mouth was open, but she couldn't answer, every breath laborious as she felt his fingers scissor apart within her back passage. It hurt. She couldn't imagine that his huge penis would fit into her ass. "Please, I'm begging you, don't put it in there."

"What, don't fuck you in the butt? But I want to," he said softly, sawing his fingers in and out of her ass. "You feel so good. As good as your cunt. But tighter. And hotter."

It was only his fingers, but the discomfort was already monumental. "Please. I'll do anything, suck you off, let you fuck my mouth, just please, don't take me back there."

He removed his fingers and shifted away. Her heart in her throat, she waited, trembling with fear and nerves. What was he doing? Please, let him have given up on the idea. And then he was back and when his hard hands spread apart her butt cheeks she gave a sob of distress. "No, oh no, please..."

"Shh...don't fight it. Just bear down, you can take me. It'll hurt even more if you fight me." She felt the blunt head of his shaft bump against her anus. She couldn't help herself. She tensed.

"Let me in. Because I'm coming in no matter what," he warned, the dark intent in his voice filling her with dread. And then he was pushing hard. And even harder.

Her scream echoed in the room when the head of his cock popped past her sphincter. Pain blossomed and her head dropped to the bed, unable to stop the whimpers that escaped from her open mouth. "Relax and bear down. You can do it," he said, still pushing forward.

Sobbing, she forced herself to relax and pushed out despite the pain. He gave her no quarter, stretching her beyond bearing and forcing his cock inwards until his balls touched her ass cheeks. "Damn, you're so fucking tight," he muttered, withdrawing and pushing back in.

You think? She didn't even know how that sarcastic thought could surface at that moment when the sharp edge of pain was making her pant heavily through her mouth. Her hands clutching fistfuls of the bedspread, she arched her back, trying in vain to make more space for him. His thrusts were slow at first, then increased in speed. It took a long time, but the pain did fade, yet did not completely disappear, mingling with the dark, forbidden sensations that were sweeping her entire being out of her tight control. She moaned, unable to differentiate pain from pleasure as he took her with almost violent thrusts now, his sweat dripping onto her back as his fingers bit hard into her hips. She writhed in his grasp when she felt him approach his climax, his movements becoming faster and shallower. She was so close, but she couldn't get there, her clit throbbing desperately for release.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice hoarse and broken. "Please."

Without pause, he slipped his hands between her thighs. His middle finger had barely touched her straining bud when she screamed, the white-hot orgasm driving her body backwards so that she took his cock deeper than she had up till now. Her mind wiped blank, she barely heard him shout hoarsely as her movement pushed him over the edge and he released streams of cum insides her. Overcome with exhaustion and trembling with an overload of sensation, she fell onto her side, gasping for breath.

The man's reflexes were fast, and he rolled at the same time so that he was lying behind her, before pulling out of her body. She said nothing when he reached up and unfastened the handcuffs, then draw her arms downward. She lay on the bed, feeling his seed slowly leaking onto the bedspread but this time, no thoughts of washing it came into her mind. Too weak to protest, she submitted to his embrace as he slipped an arm around her waist. He knew she was in no position to fight him off.

It was a long time before she could drum up the energy to speak. "So, did you remember to get the milk?"

There was a pause. Then, "Fuck."

Her mouth twitched at the heartfelt frustration in his voice. "Corner store first thing tomorrow. You know how cranky I get when I can't have milk with my coffee."

"Yes, ma'am." He got up and closed the drapes, then switched on the lamp on the night stand. He came back and spooned up against her. "Was I too rough earlier?"

"No, I won't say that." She laced her fingers through his that were resting on her abdomen. "But where did you get the idea of sodomy from?" He was the love of her life, but she won't have thought him game enough to try that out on the mother of his children.

"I uh, borrowed your iPad to google something and one of your e-books was open on the page where the guy was you know, uh servicing the lady. So I thought I'd incorporate it into your fantasy." He sounded a little embarrassed, so she turned around in his arms to face him. Sure enough his cheeks were flushed. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you too much?"

She smiled. "I'll be a little sore, but it was worth it. You blew my mind."

His answering smile was rueful. "I know I've been a little distracted lately with work. I thought this might make up for some of that."

"Mm." Her answer was non-committal.

He narrowed his eyes. "Not enough huh?"

"Nope."

"What else did you have in mind?" Was he looking just a little nervous?

"Well, about 15 pages after the one you sneakily read is where the guy gets tied up and the lady does lots of dirty, nasty things to him."

He winced. "I guess turnabout's fair play," he finally said, reluctance in his voice.

She looped her arms around his neck and smiled innocently up at him. "I don't know about fair, but there'll be plenty of playing."

Her husband frowned suspiciously at her. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." She knew she was being evil, but hey, turnabout _was_ fair play. He even said so himself. And she'd lied to make him feel better. Truth was, her ass was going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow.

There were definitely some disadvantages to being a profiler though. The poor thing was probably going to spend the rest of the night thinking of whips and chains and various methods of sexual torture that had crossed his desk in the past.

Even with the light on, it only took a few minutes before she fell asleep, an extremely satisfied smile on her face.

If he only knew.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! :D Send me a review if you are able. All comments appreciated, but please, no flames.**


End file.
